Talk:Time travel pod (31st century)
Found this interesting tid bid that reveals that this ship is indeed *not* a 31st century time pod, but is actually a 32nd century time pod based on the commission date. I reversed the image to read what Archer and T'Pol were reading and it quite clearly says: "Commission Date 3125"-- see for yourselves... --Alan del Beccio 07:36, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) Actually, further inspection of the scenes from the database show the same text attached to the Vulcan cruiser (with 3 hoops) that appeared in the beginning of the sequence. The text is somewhat larger and says something along the lines of "-- --- Command Cruiser" and the same commission date of 3125. This seems somewhat doubtful to me, but it does, at least give us a name for the Vulcan ship to start off with. --Alan del Beccio 07:44, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Question: Where's the information "31st century" from? If that century was mentioned in the episode, it seems to be the more obvious source and should continue to be used as the article title. If it was never mentioned, the article should of course be moved. In any case, that is an interesting detail which should be added as a background info. -- Cid Highwind 11:13, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) :BTW, can you decipher what it says in the lines above? It looks like a registry in the second line, and the last word in line 1 is "Carrier". Perhaps there's a better name for this article hidden somewhere... :) -- Cid Highwind 11:15, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Well, since it is a "time travel pod," I don't see a problem with it being commissioned in 3125, yet being used primarily for missions in the 31st century. Obviously, it is probably some production designer's mistake. As for what it appears to say: :::??? (Hood?) Dorsal Carrier :::Design XHT-550 :::Commission Date 3125 ::I don't know if that helps any, and I can't make out the first line clearly.--Tim Thomason 14:41, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) RE: Cid: The 31st century reference came from Archers line: "Look at the commission date. That's almost 900 years from now." -- when, in fact, if he was reading what we are reading it is more like 975 years "from now" which seems like an odd way to round to 900--> or 3050-ish (hence the 31st c. ref). --Alan del Beccio 16:47, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I see. Regarding the text, http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/schematics/vulcan_ships.htm claims that it reads "RetroFitted Dorsal Carrier, Design XRT-55D, Commission Date 3125", but attrributes it to the Vulcan ship. It also notes that it "could refer to anything else on the chaotic screen", which is, of course, absolutely correct. I think we should keep "31st century", but add a note to both ship articles, mentioning this text. -- Cid Highwind 14:18, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) Possible Doctor Who Reference? A Time Pod which is bigger on the inside than the outside... I think the Federation learned how to build a TARDIS myself (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TARDIS) :Why not? Seems to be the style in timeships. For a brief period at least, which is all you need to make an awful lot of them. Maybe Federation Intelligence finally infiltrated the Timelords, or maybe found something leftover because they're all gone... I'm not sure how that all works once stuff gets wackily temporal. (Correction, that's "St'Uff", a Vulcan term roughly translated as "something so illogically and complexly inconsistent you'd almost think it's the plot device workings of a sloppy writer whose piece of fiction we're trapped in". Those pointy eared Einsteins have a word for everything...) ANYWAY, I'm wondering as a point of reference, during the run of Enterprise the Star Trek series finally topped Dr. Who for total number of episodes in a sci fi series, which Dr. Who recently climbed back on top of. Was THIS the episode where Enterprise did that? I wouldn't be surprised... a "TARDIS" with a reference to 900 years, the Doctor's oft stated age? --JCoyote 19:02, 19 September 2006 (UTC)